Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package comprising a semiconductor chip and a wiring substrate.
Description of the Related Art
Currently a COF (Chip On Film) package is known as a semiconductor package in which, e.g. a semiconductor chip having a circuit for driving a Liquid Crystal Display panel is formed on a wired circuit substrate of film made of polyimide or the like (See Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 2008-270453, for example). This circuit is called an LCD driving circuit hereinafter.
Further, in recent years, it is desired to supply an LCD driving circuit operable with high-speed and high-capacity in order to comply with upsizing of the LCD panel and heightening precision of the LCD panel. This trend causes the heat up of the semiconductor chip of the LCD driving circuit.